Ewige Stille
by Nadchi
Summary: Hermine denkt über einen folgenschweren Schritt nach. Lest selbst....


Keiner dieser Personen gehört mir auch wenn ich es gerne so hätte. Hoffe die Story gefällt euch etwas. Ist in einer sehr Depressiven Stimmung entstanden. Naja lest es selbst. Über Kommis würde ich mich sehr freuen. Nadchi  
  
Ewige Stille.  
  
Es war nun das sechste Jahr in Hogwarts. Und auch dies neigte sich dem Ende zu. Hermine konnte es nicht glauben wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war und wie viel sie in dieser Zeit schon erlebt hatte. Nun es war nicht unbedingt immer schön gewesen, aber dank ihrer Freunde, hatte sie es überstanden. Nur bei einer Sache, da konnte ihr keiner helfen. Nicht Ron und auch nicht Harry. Denn die beiden hätten sie für vollkommen Verrückt erklärt. Wohl nie wieder mit ihr ein Wort gesprochen, geschweige denn, sie je wieder angesehen. Es war ja auch absurd. Hermine hatte es sich ja lange Zeit nicht selbst eingestehen können. Es war ungefähr im vierten Jahr passiert. Da hatte sie angefangen ihn zu beobachten. Draco Malfoy. Den wohl arrogantesten Typen überhaupt. Aber er hatte eine ungeheure Ausstrahlung, die sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Am Anfang war es nur ein Blick, doch es wurde zur Gewohnheit, das sie sich jede Bewegung von ihm einprägte. Und keinem viel etwas auf. Dachte sie zumindest. Aber da hatte sie sich gründlich getäuscht. Es war die zweite Hälfte des fünften Jahres und sie war noch Spät in der Bibliothek gewesen. Als sie gehen wollte stellte sich ihr jemand in den Weg. Draco. Er grinste sie an und meinte nur, das er wüsste, das sie ihn dauernd beobachten würde. Es machte sie sauer, ließ aber gleichzeitig ihr Herz höher schlagen. Was sollte sie sagen? Leugnen würde nichts nützten, denn schließlich war er nicht so leichtgläubig wie ihre beiden Freunde. Ja es waren ihre Freunde, aber zugegeben in manchen Situationen einfach naiv. Immer öfter kam es zu Begegnungen zwischen ihr und Draco und dann siegte das Herz über den Verstand. Sie wurden ein Paar. Alles lief heimlich ab. Niemand sollte etwas davon erfahren. Es war eine sehr schöne Zeit für Hermine, bis zu dem Tag, als Draco meinte, das diese Beziehung keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Er sagte dies mit so einer kalten Stimme, wie sie Hermine schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Der alte Draco kam wieder zum Vorschein. Es brach ihr das Herz. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte davon. Ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen. Und jetzt stand sie an der Brüstung des Astronomie Turmes. Ihre Beine hatten sie hier einfach hingebracht. Der Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren. Mit der rechten Hand wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Wie konnte er nur so was sagen? Nach fast über einem Jahr? Wieder dachte sie an seine kalte Stimme, ließ sie erschaudern. Ihr Entschluss war schon längst gefallen. Was konnte sie auch sonst machen? Er würde sie demütigen, schon alleine mit seiner puren Anwesenheit, ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzten. Wie von Geisterhand setzte sie sich auf die Brüstung, blickte hinunter. Es war schon dunkel, daher sah sie den Boden nicht. Doch auch das war ihr egal. Noch ein letztes mal Schmerz erfahren und dann wäre es für immer vorbei. Und auch die Frage nach dem Warum, würde sich endlich erledigt haben. Es ergab für sie keinen Sinn, doch noch länger darüber nachzudenken, würde auch nichts bringen. Sie würde keine Antwort erhalten. Diesen Schritt zu tun, tat ihr nicht wirklich leid. Mit ihren Eltern, hatte sie nur noch Streit gehabt, ja auch ihre besten Freunde, hatten sich von ihr entfernt. Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden es gar nicht wahrgenommen, aber Hermine hatte es gemerkt. Sie war nicht nur eine gute Schülerin... sie hatte auch andere Bedürfnisse. Doch dann schüttelte sie energisch ihren Kopf. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mehr daran denken. Noch einmal blickte sie in die Nacht, dann schlossen sich ihre Augen. Ihr Oberkörper kippte nach vorn und sie fiel. Dann ein harter Aufprall und alles um sie herum war Still.  
  
Oben auf dem Astronomie Turm stand eine Person mit weit auf gerissenen Augen. Blonde Haare fielen ins Gesicht. Draco war ihr nach einiger Zeit nachgelaufen. Ja er hatte einen großen Fehler begangen, er hatte sich wieder von seinem Vater beeinflussen lassen. Doch dann kurz nachdem Hermine weggelaufen war, wurde ihm klar was er getan hatte. Doch nun war es zu Spät. Er war schuld an ihrem Tod. Draco konnte nicht, schreien obwohl er es wollte, konnte nicht weinen, auch wenn er das Bedürfnis danach hatte. Es war als wäre ihm jede Regung, jegliches Gefühl genommen worden. Er spürte nur die Leere, die sich langsam in ihm Ausbreitete. Doch seine Augen verrieten sein Vorhaben. Es würde heute Nacht nicht, bei einem Opfer bleiben. Es war Flucht, das war Draco klar, aber er wollte nicht mehr hier in dieser Welt leben. Er wollte nicht von seinem Vater kontrolliert werden. Und auch von keinem anderen. Und das was ihn am leben gehalten hatte, lag unten vor den Mauern Hogwarts. Er würde ihr Folgen. Und so sprang auch er in die Tiefe und folgte Hermine in die ewige Stille, die so nach Erlösung lockte. 


End file.
